Hana Rademacher
Período 4= |-| Período 3= |-| Período 2= |-| Período 1= Es una fanloid creada por la usuaria Rin Luka Kagamine. Historia PD: Está escrito de ésta forma para que la historia sea fácil de comprender. 'Técnica.' ''Primer período: Su primera aparición fue a finales de 2013 con el nombre de Rokkusaundo en un grupo llamado "Rockloid", el cual se trataba en fanloids con configuraciones de voz potente ideales para el Rock. En su tiempo era la más conocida y apreciada por los seguidores del grupo, pero por problemas de las creadores todo se fue derrumbando hasta que el proyecto quedó totalmente abandonado, a ésto se fue decidido retirarla oficialmente. Ficha técnica del personaje: *Edad: 16. *Altura: 1.48. Segundo período: Para no abandonar al personaje fue decidido traerla a la Wiki Fanloid en Mayo de 2014, obtuvo una buena recepción debido a sus caracteristicas (personalidad, apariencia, etc). Obtuvo varios cambios de voz y uno de diseño, lo cual sólo ayudo a mejorar su popularidad. Tras la salida de las vocaloid ANON/KANON, se le fue asignada una configuración hecha con el editor de VOCALOID 3 a de la primera de éstas, convirtiéndola en la primera fanloid a base de su voz. (Sí, no habían fanloids americanos/asiaticos con sus voces). Ficha técnica del personaje: *Edad: 17. *Altura: 1.50. Tercer período: Éste ocurrió en el 2015 y 2016, siendo considerado el peor de todos. Debido a los continuos conflictos en el sitio, a su creadora se le hacía molesto tener que venir, a si que el personaje rara vez era editado y además que sólo obtuvo 2 ilustraciones en todo el lapso de tiempo, quedando algo abandonada y siendo olvidada por el resto de la comunidad. Ficha técnica del personaje: *Edad: 18/19. *Altura: 1.53. Cuarto período (actual): Tras pasar la tensión en el sitio, la creadora pensaba volver para cuidar a todos sus fanloids, pero planeaba para Hana renovar por completo su ficha técnica, apariencia y personalidad aunque claro sin olvidar su principal esencia. Estuvo en duda por varios meses hasta que finalmente se decidió, completando todo lo que se había propuesto. Actualmente sólo se busca volver a su tiempo de fama en el sitio, todo ésto mediante covers, imágenes y proximamente un álbum. 'Del fanloid' Su infancia no va afuera de lo normal, creció con una familia amorosa donde nunca le faltó nada, pero el único detalle es que tenía un hermano mayor que se negaba a conocerla debido a que él deseaba ser hijo único, pero realmente esto nunca le importó. En su adolescencia nunca fue muy sociable aunque tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos con quien quizo formar una banda a la cual llamarían "Rockloid", cosa que resultó fallida debido a que todos estaban ocupados con los estudios. Actualmente su vida sigue siendo normal con la única excepción que tiene una gran cantidad de amigos a los cuales adora con toda su alma, además de una pareja que simplemente ama. Personalidad Una muchacha alegre, con espíritu de una niña de 10 años, que hace contraste con sus ojos ya que suelen parecer perdidos. También es algo sensible cuando se meten en temas de su apariencia tal cómo ser un poco más baja que la media, o tener un físico delgado. Pero es sería cuando la ocasión lo necesita. '''Hana: '''Flor. '''Rademacher: '''Es un apellido Alemán y no tiene traducción. Configuración de voz Normal: A veces su voz es algo complicada de usar ya que desde Eb2 para abajo se pierde mientras que en F5 para arriba suena demasiado forzada, por lo que es ideal no sobrepasar esto al utilizarla. Soft: Suena más realista que su contraparte normal, pero tiene el detalle que en graves su voz se hace un tanto incomprensible. Covers: *Dark Wood Circus *Sweet Devil *Himitsu Kuro No Chikai music box.ver *Magnet ft. Shinda Ai *Shelter (Original by Porter Robinson & Madeon ) *Just Be Friends (cover 2014) *Ayano's Theory of Happiness *Kagerou Days ft. Arekkusu Ichikawa (cover de Ale64) *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night ft. Rademacher Haruka *Hotaru (Cover de Lexus in Box). *You Reality. Relaciones 'Fanloid`s''' Kagerou: Hermano, le agrada, pero no le considera alguien de su familia. Ichikawa Arekkasu: Son amigos, siempre se divierte cuando está con él, aparte le sube el ánimo cuando se encuentra triste. Kaine: Son primos por parte materna, sus personalidades son diferentes pero suelen estar de acuerdo en varios temas lo que hace que se lleven bien. Ryuutami: A pesar de no ser primos, lo considera cómo tal. Se llevan bien. Kokushi Suru: Pese a ser familia, ellos se aman en una pura relación. Anzhelika Smirnova: Hermana menor, la quiere mucho pero nota que a veces le tiene celos. Curiosidades *Posee una quemadura en todo el costado izquierdo de su abdomen, pasando a llevar una parte de su pecho. Todo esto gracias a un accidente que tuvo de pequeña con el fuego. *Tiene una obsesión con los perros. *Se le cambio el apellido por decisión de su creadora. *A diferencia de otro fanloids, no posee una historia exageradamente trágica o con cosas fuera de lo normal ya que desde un principio se buscó hacerla lo más humana posible. *Por lo nombrado anteriormente, es la primera fanloid más humana del sitio. *Su cumpleaños es el 29/01. *En cuanto a visitas: **El 25/02/2018 Hana fue el tercer artículo más visitado de la Wikia. **El 05/07/2018 Hana fue el artículo más visitado de la Wikia. *Nunca sufrió bullying como tal, pero unos compañeros la molestaban en ciertas situaciones públicas por su estatura *A veces se viste de hombre. *Odia comer, de hecho la obligan la mayoría de las veces. *Adora las caricias en sus piernas y cuello pero odian que toquen su cintura y espalda. Galería Arte oficial= Terminado.jpg Hana y Allen.jpg Dkd.png Despertar.png Ehue.png Schoolhana.png Hanachibi.png |-| Covers= just be friends Hana.jpg|Just Be Friends. Hana biohazard.jpg|Biohazard. Smile2.png|Ayano no Koufuku Riron. It's been so long.png|It's Been so Long. AxH Magnet cover.png|Magnet ft. Shinda Ai. |-| Fan Art= Hana nichibotsu.jpg|Por Ruke. Figma nichibotsu hana.jpg|Por Ruke. Hana sprite.png|Por Alyss. INSaNiTY Allen y Hana.png|Por Alyss. Rademacher Hana.png|Por Hiiroshi-P. Hana by Ruke.jpg|Por Ruke's Art. Figma Hana.png|Por Ruke's Art. Hana Mejorado e e.png|Por Hiiroshi-P Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Basado en ANON Categoría:Femenino